Later, Captain
by Freak-Egg
Summary: Kirk and Spock go to a planet for Dilithium Crystals, but find the place over run by Klingons. Kirk/Spock.


_Captains Log, Star date 5684.5_  
><em>With approximately only two weeks left in stock of Dilithum Crystal, and I are getting ready to beam down to Quadra Nilbog, a planet well known for its friendly citizens and hospitality. We must, of course, wear suits, as the planet thinks of not wearing them as highly disrespectful.<em>

Captain Kirk stood in the transporter room, fully dressed in a classy looking suit and hat, making small talk with Scotty and as Scotty readied the transporter machine.

"Jim, you gotta let me come down with you. What if there's a medical emergency?" McCoy asked, looking determined to come down to the planet with them.

"C'mon now, Bones. We've been on this planet before. You know it's safe. We're only going down to barter some Dilithium Crystals, and we'll be right back. I'll check in with Scotty as soon as we beam down."

McCoy sneered, unhappy with the Captains response.

Spock entered, right on time as always, adorning his own suit and hat. Kirk grinned.

"Ready, ?" He asked, stepping over to one of the transporter pads.

"Ready, Captain," Spock replied in short as he took his place on his own pad.

"Energize, Scotty," Kirk ordered.

The Captain and First Officer disappeared in a shower of glimmer. McCoy crossed his arms and looked back at Scotty. Scotty merely shrugged.

"They don't need ya on every mission, lad" He said unsupportively. McCoy rolled his eyes and hurried from the room.

Down on the planet surface, Kirk and Spock beamed in the centre of a small town, which looked to be in the 1920s era of Earth. Oddly, the place looked completely deserted. Kirk instantly tensed up. The last time they had been on this planet, this small town had been thriving with people. The many shops were now either closed or boarded up, and not a single person could be seen.

"Strange, Captain," Spock started. As he began to explain what Kirk already knew, he was cut off by a sudden yell.

"Halt!" hollered a deep voice, "hands up!"

Kirk and Spock obliged, raising their hands as they both searched for the disembodied voice.

A Klingon stepped from the shadows, pointing a disruptor towards them. Kirk sneered.

"Drop your weapons," the Klingon ordered.

Spock looked to Kirk who nodded. The two men grabbed their phasers and communicators, and tossed them a few inches away, then resumed to holding their hands up where the Klingons could see them.  
>The first Klingon stepped closer, and took off their hats. He peered at Spock, recognizing him for a Vulcan, and then sneered.<p>

Suddenly, more Klingons stepped from the alleys and shadows of the small town, all armed with disruptor pistols. Kirk counted at least eight. He tried his best to look serious as he wondered how likely the possibility of Spock taking them all would be. The idea made him want to grin.

The first Klingon stepped backwards away from them slowly, still holding securely onto his own disruptor.

"Move" he barked, motioning for them both to start walking.

Kirk hesitated for a moment and shot the Klingon another glare before doing what he was told. Spock followed closely behind him, completely calm.

They were led to a small jail house with Klingons in front and behind them. Two of the cells had what looked like groups of locals already in each.

"In there," the first Klingon demanded.

Two other Klingons hastily shoved Kirk and Spock into an empty cell, locking the door behind them.

"What is this?" Kirk asked, becoming very impatient, "answer me!"

The Klingons all scowled at them, and then left together, not saying a word more.

"It would seem that this small community has been overtaken by Klingons, Captain" Spock explained.

"Yes, Spock, I can see that," Kirk snapped.

A moment of silence passed before Kirk turned to Spock, who was now standing with his arms behind his back.

"I'm... sorry, Spock," he said quietly.

"No need for apologies, Captain, as I was hardly offended. I believe that is only a human emotion."

Kirk grinned and sat on a small bench that was inside of the jail cell.

"Any ideas on how to get out?"

Spock looked thoughtful for a moment before walking over to the bars and starting to feel them.

"Doubtful, Captain. These jail cells appear to be well very well made, based mostly from what I believe to be iron."

A few cells away, a man's voice called out, "You'll never get out! I've tried everything! There's no way to get out. They're going to kill us all!"

Kirk stood up quickly and stepped up to the bars beside Spock.

"What do you mean 'kill us all'?" he questioned.

"The Klingons. They came... locked everyone up... they always come in here, take a few people and then those people never return! They've killed almost the entire town! We're all that's left, in here..." the man explained, sounding disheartened.

Kirk began to reply as three Klingons entered the jail. He remained silent as they unlocked the door to one of the other cells and began to herd everyone out as if they were cattle. The three Klingons left with what Kirk counted as seven people.  
>There was complete silence until seconds after the townspeople had left the building. Only the sounds of screaming and disruptors were heard.<p>

Kirk, who was gripping tightly onto the bars now, turned to Spock, looking heated.

"We need to get out of here. Now," he said, sounding exasperated.

"Agreed, Captain."

"We'll be next," the man from before said loudly. "They'll kill everyone in this cell when morning comes... and only you two will be left. Sure hope that Vulcan comes in handy," the man added quietly, before he became completely silent.

Kirk sat back down and placed his head in the palms of his hands.

_C'mon, think. We need to get out of here... before morning... no phasers... no communicators..._

Kirks thoughts were cut off as Spock called over to him.

"Captain, come look at this," he said, in his 'this is quite fascinating' tone.

Kirk looked up from his hands and walked over. He looked at the spot Spock was examining, but saw nothing except bars.

"Well, ? What is it?"

"These bars here, Captain. They seem to be made of a lesser metal than iron."

Kirk grew impatient again.

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning, Captain, that I could easily bend them, reaching this locking mechanism, and possibly using this pin I found to unlock the door."

Kirk chuckled. "You mean you're resorting to the ol' fashioned way, eh Spock?"

The first officer looked puzzled. "I'm merely opening the door with the skills and tools I have available to me."

Kirk grinned. "Great work, Spock. We can escape, take out the two possible guards they'll have posted, get our phasers and communicators, and then arrest the Klingons."

Spock nodded, understanding. "A most logical plan, Captain."

Kirk broke into a full smile as Spock began bending the bars he had pointed out earlier. The two Starfleet officers were out in less than three minutes.

Kirk slowly led the way, Spock only inches behind him. They checked around the corner, spotting two Klingons, standing facing away from them. Kirk looked at Spock, giving him a silent order with his eyes.  
>Without hesitation, Spock crept up behind the two Klingons, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, and preforming a Vulcan nerve pinch on both.<p>

The two Klingons passed out instantly, dropping to the ground. Kirk ran over quickly, then pried their disruptors from their hands, handing one to Spock.

"Alright, Spock. You head west, I'll head east. We need to find our communicators, first and foremost."

"Captain, I think it unwise to split up. We don't know how many Klingons there actually are in the vicinity."

Kirk tried not to grin, knowing that this was Spock's logical excuse for refusing to split up.

"You may be right, Spock" Kirk said, giving in. "We'll both head west then"

Kirk began to lead the way again, only to walk headfirst into a Klingon who had been hiding a few feet away.  
>The Klingon raised his disruptor, only seconds away from shooting, before Spock hastily pushed Kirk aside and quickly preformed another nerve pinch. The Klingon passed out and fell backwards instantly, managing to only fire a disruptor beam at the ceiling.<p>

It took Kirk a moment to comprehend what the hell had just happened.

"Thank you... Spock..." he said, quickly regaining his composure.

"It was nothing, Captain."

Amusingly, Kirk thought,_ 'Always so modest, Vulcans_.'

Luckily for them, the rest of the venture was safe. They spotted a few Klingons, but found it easy to avoid them, keeping close to the shadows. Finally they came across something that looked quite promising; a Klingon camp.

Only one Klingon could be spotted outside the single tent that was set up, but Kirk knew there would be more inside. They'd be needing another plan.

Kirk looked at the disruptor pistol in his hand thoughtfully. He had no knowledge if they had different settings aside from 'kill'. He found it highly unlikely that Klingons would only stun their foes.

"Klingon bastards," he muttered.

"Captain?"

"Never mind. We need to get inside that tent. Spock," he started slowly, "we may have to kill them to get out of this alive-"

"Negative, Captain. In the time it's taken you to scout out the area, I have successfully reprogrammed this disruptor to only stun."

Kirk smiled. "Spock, I could kiss you."

"It would not be frowned upon, Captain."

Kirk chuckled. "Later. Right now, I need you to lead the way. Stun any Klingon you see, and keep an eye out for our communicators."

"Affirmative," Spock agreed.

He carefully stepped in front of Kirk and led the way. He was successful in stunning the only Klingon standing outside before the two Starfleet officers barged into the tent. They were met with four Klingons, who yelled out and scrambled for their weapons.  
>Kirk threw aside his own disruptor and began in hand to hand combat with one of them, inevitably ripping his shirt, as Spock dished out stuns and nerve pinches to the other three.<p>

After positively putting all of the Klingons out of commission, they began to search the tables and piles of weapons scattered about in the tent.  
>Kirk was the one to find the communicators, which were placed conveniently next to a few Dilithium Crystals. He hurriedly grabbed a communicator and called the ship.<p>

"Kirk to Bridge."

"Enterprise. Scott here."

Kirk found himself more than happy to hear that Scottish accent.

"Scotty. I need you to send down nine security guards. The planet has had a hostile takeover by a group of Klingons. We were lucky enough to find some Dilithum Crystals, though, so no need to panic."

"Right away, Sir," Scotty replied happily, "Scott out!"

Kirk closed his communicator and grabbed their phasers. He handed one to Spock, who put aside his own disruptor.

Kirk grinned at a job well done and turned to Spock.

"Now... about that kiss."

"Later, Captain," Spock replied shortly as he motioned to the first group of redshirts who were just beaming down.

Kirk smiled. "Later, then."

THE END.  
>Steph out.<p> 


End file.
